Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, traditional grill comprises an upper pan unit 10, a lower pan unit 20 and a lever unit 30 for connecting the upper pan unit 10 and lower pan unit 20. The upper pan unit 10 comprises an upper base 11 and an upper pan 12 mounted on the upper base 11; the lower unit 20 comprises a lower base 21 and a lower pan 22 mounted on the lower base 21. The upper pan unit 10 and the lower pan unit 20 have an opposite position relative to each other. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, said opposite position comprises a first opposite position and a second opposite position having different distance relative to each other. Wherein in the second opposite position the lower pan 22 of the lower pan unit 20 abuts against the upper pan 12 of the upper pan unit 10; in the first position, the upper pan unit moves upwardly and backwardly, thus a misalignment H will be formed between the lower pan 22 of the lower pan unit 20 and the upper pan 12 of the upper pan unit 10 as is shown in FIG. 1, the misalignment will affect the appearance of the grill.